The Scout
by TornSanity
Summary: Leilani Haven, or The Scout. Was recruited for Commander Shepard's suicide mission through the Omega 4 relay to stop the Collectors. Her hacking and battle skills help to build the team they need to survive. A Oc/MShep alternate romance for Mass Effect 2.
1. Recruit the Scout

_'The Krogan? No, no. I'm not ready to get a krogan warlord yet.' , _Shepard debated internally, staring down tentatively at the galaxy map. It had many small points on it, symbolizing the missions he still had to do, most of which were recruiting his team. A team that he hoped would follow him to hell and back, or at least join him even though he was with Cerberus and asking them to go on a potentially one-way mission through the Omega 4 relay, which no ship had ever survived.

With his luck, they'd make it there and back in one piece, and maybe get a few more people he could trust, though he sort of doubted many more of those were out in this galaxy. Jade eyes shifted from one marker to the next, silently denying each idea as they came.

He already recruited Garrus, Mordin, and Zaeed. And of course he had had Miranda and Jacob from the very moment he was awoken from being rebuilt. He grunted, leaning his elbows on the bar in front of him, deciding against getting 'The Convict' .

Finally, there remained one last flag on the map that he hadn't refused. 'The Scout'.  
He hummed thoughtfully, not having remembering any significant information on that particular title.  
"EDI?", he called out. The slightly robotic voice that identified the Normandy's AI answered back, "Yes, Commander?"  
"What can you tell me about 'The Scout'?" EDI was silent for a few seconds, before she started spouting out information.

"The Scout is the code name for Leilani Haven, Age 25, Human, Currently in the Illonius System on the planet Friuthia. The Dossier states that she is attempting to gather information on a low branch Cerberus group called Aviation."

Shepard's eyebrows furrowed at the description,"What's Aviation?"  
EDI replied almost instantly," There is no information that I can detect. Just simply that they exist and are affiliated with Cerberus."  
He hummed knowingly, the sneaky bastards were probably up to something if this girl was risking herself to get something on them.

"Joker, set a course for Friuthia."

"Sure thing, Commander."

* * *

Friuthia was sparsely populated, though there was a rare colony or two littered around the planet. Vines and weeds sprung up from the ground and curled around rocks and trees that covered most of the ground. It was a bit stressful to know that something could be hiding in the thick vegetation, something that could be dangerous. The planet didn't have a lot of knowledge on it, usually the one people who came here were desperate to escape something or someone.

The Commander ran through the brush, gun at the ready, with Garrus and Mordin trailing right behind him, in a similar alert position as himself.

"Flowers appear to be highly poisonous, possibly toxic. Why did Cerberus colony choose to settle here? Could be..problematic.", muttered the salarian scientist, while examining a crimson flower that glinted eerily in the spotty sunlight that filtered through the tree tops.

"Little strange that Cerberus would suggest for you recruit someone who is trying to get into one of there bases.", Garrus mused suspiciously.

Shepard continued to run forward, already seeing the top of the building emerging, the style of the building being a little too official for a random colony to produce. "I'm wondering just as much as you are. We know that the Illusive Man isn't telling us something. Maybe this girl will be able to tell us something."

The full building came into view and the small team passed through the last of the trees, Oddly enough the facility seemed deserted, but Shepard knew better than to believe that absolutely nothing was there.

"Commander, I am receiving very little signs of activity inside of the building, it is possible that the colony has moved on or been wiped out",EDI's voice came in through the com nestled in Shepard's ear.

Garrus shifted to his other foot, question floating in the air,"Think she might be the reason for that?"  
"Guess there's only one way to find out", Shepard replied, starting once more to run to the building, which they seemed to be at the back of, judging by the small shuttle bay door that was slightly opened.  
The blonde holstered his gun, using both hands to coax the door upward, where it slid up enough for the men to crouch down and enter the building.

The bay was void of any shuttles, only a few boxes scattered around the room, all appeared empty. An apprehensive hum left Shepard as they got onto a lift, going up one floor to the catwalk going around the top level. They approached the door, which slid open once sensing the body mass. A long hallway was presented, but it too was barren, as if every just packed up and left.

The three men continued onward in silence only once or twice getting attacked by a varren that had jumped out of an abandoned room.

"Think we're getting close to the middle of this place yet, Shepard?", the turian asked. Although, not verbally, his questioned was answered as another door opened, revealing a large chamber, a mass of computers and consoles were set up in the middle, casting the soft blue light around the otherwise, dark room.

Typing furiously on a keyboard, was a young looking woman, frustration and anger clearly displayed in her expression. She showed no signs that she had noticed the three who had entered the room, so absorbed in what she was doing that she hadn't heard the light '_whoosh' _of the automated door sliding open.

Shepard raised his hand briefly, signaling Garrus and Mordin to lower their guns. He holstered his own before slowly approaching the other across the room. He stopped a safe distance away from her before speaking clearly,"Are you Leilani Haven?"  
The girl gasped and turned to face the Commander, black hair flaring around her face due to the quickness of her actions. Shocking blue eyes stared into his own emerald green, shock evident in the depths.

She seemed to regain her propriety as her spine straightened, hands gripping the edges of the desk hard enough so that her already pale knuckles turned white. The look of panic didn't quite leave as she took in the Cerberus symbol that was on the shoulders his armor. She cleared her throat nervously,"I am."

He assumed a proper position, legs together and hands clasped behind his back,"I'm Commander Shepard. My team and I are going to go through the Omega 4 Relay to stop the Collectors. I need the best. And they tell me that's you."

Leilani quirked a slim eyebrow, pushing off the table and half-turning back to the console,"No one has ever made it out of that relay. It's suicidal."  
Shepard began to scan his brain for possible ways to convince the girl to join him, encourage her , tell her that her abilities are above anyone else's (except that he had no idea what she could even do), promise her something..."I'll do it"

Shepard took a moment to process what he just heard, eyes snapping up to the girl's face. A smirk had stretched across her pale pink lips. Her eyes were alight with the challenge at hand, suddenly her eyes dimmed and her face mellowed back down. "But first..."

She turned back to the screen, typing again. Several windows opened on it seemingly blank and she groaned , smacking her hand on the table next to the keyboard. Shepard wandered to her side,"What are you even looking for. Maybe we could help."

She huffed a bit, pulling up more documents, each showing nothing on them. "The Cerberus group here had some...information I need. But by the looks of it , they packed up shop and left the planet. I thought they might have left a trace or maybe all of the data on the computers, but they've been wiped clean." She stopped typing for a moment, swiping a hand through her long hair, "I couldn't ask you to help me. I know you're Cerberus and I don't want to get you into any trouble with your 'superior officer' or whatever you have."

Shepard held a stern voice,"I'm only with Cerberus to stop the Collectors. I don't give a damn what the Illusive Man thinks about what I do. And if it gets you on my team, I'll help."  
Leilani's eyes narrowed, seeking truth behind the vows. With a sigh she hit a key, all the screens shutting down, taking the soft blue light away and leaving only darkness. She took a step back and looked back to Garrus and Mordin. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Welcome to the Normandy. I'm Jacob Taylor. I'm glad you were able to put your past with Cerberus behind you.",Jacob said, leaning on the conference table,"Your skills are admirable, It's a good thing we've got you."

The tall girl nodded at him, "Lani is fine, thanks.",then brushing past Shepard she said in a low tone, "I'd appreciate if you'd dig around a little for me. See what your boss knows about where Aviation ran off to." She stopped in the doorway, "I'll settle myself in. Probably just stick around the drive core. You'll find me eventually."  
Right after Lani left, Jacob nodded at Shepard before taking his own leave.

* * *

A/N- I made up the System and planet name. As well as the Cerberus facility/colony name. I'd like to know what you think so please Pm/Review. And if you see a mistake please PM me so I can fix it. Thanks

-TS


	2. Looking for a Lead

"Shepard, What can I do for you?"  
The Illusive Man sat in his chair and as usual, smoking his cigarette. Shepard stood in his holographic form, arms crossed and frown on his scarred face. "I need information on a Cerberus colony called Aviation."

Illusive Man's mechanical blue eyes narrowed on the Commander as he tapped the cigarette on the arm of his chair.  
"Where did you hear of this colony?"  
Shepard shifted his weight to the other foot, still keeping his defensive position. "Just came across my desk."

The Illusive Man hummed thoughtfully , standing in his chamber,"Aviation was on one of the lowest branches of Cerberus, but they lost contact. Or so I assumed. Once they stopped reporting in I sent in a squad to check up on them, but they never returned. I only guessed that they either broke off or were shut down by Alliance forces. They weren't incredibly valuable. Their work was...expendable."

Shepard fought down the anger he felt when someone referred to life as something that could be used and replaced,"What was their work?"

The other male's face changed to slight annoyance,"As far as I know simple testing on the vegetation on the planet they were stationed on. What they did after that is not my liability anymore."

"Would you be able to find any leads, maybe we can take them down. Randomly breaking off seems like bad rep to have for Cerberus",Shepard waved his hand in the air aimlessly,"When I got to the facility it was barren, clearly not taken over or attacked."

He sauntered back over to his chair, crossing his ankle over his knee. "You may be on to something, Shepard. It's good to know that you're beginning to think of what's best for Cerberus. I'll do some research. See what I can find out. I'll have EDI set up a meeting once I find anything helpful. Until then."

The Illusive Man's holographic body dissolved, the platform bringing Shepard back into the normal conference room. He gave a small shrug to himself before heading down to Engineering on Deck 4.

* * *

The elevator doors opened with a small beep and Shepard stepped out. He took the door to his left with unhurried steps, passing through a second door. He gave a brief nod to engineers Donnelly and Daniels as he passed them and looked down the walkway to the Drive core. Sure enough, Lani stood there, elbows resting on the metal guard rail.

She peeked over her shoulder when she heard his boots clanking on the walk, giving a simple"Shepard" in greeting. "Lani",he offered back, noticing that she was very close to the drive core's console and wondering briefly if he should be concerned for his ship or not.

"Was there something you needed?" She asked, now fully standing and facing the Commander.  
"Have a few minutes to talk?", He needed to know what she was after. Was he just helping a woman do something completely wrong to a harmless facility, Cerberus or not they may not deserve being double-crossed.

"Of course, I was actually hoping you'd come down. I may have not been incredibly clear about what I needed to be done" ,She stared bashfully down at her feet, shifting slightly. Shepard nodded,"You did leave a few blanks."

The pale girl started pacing back and forth on the narrow path, hands motioning to this and that as she spoke,"Well, a few years ago...er more than that. It was when I was about 16 actually. A Cerberus group called Aviation ransacked my colony. They took us to their facility. Their front is harmless testing on poisons and such. Which is true, to an extent. They tested the effects of the vegetation on us. I escaped with a little internal bleeding and brief nausea, but the rest of my colony wasn't so lucky. I know the group is still out there, making more people suffer. And I want to stop them."

Shepard felt the familiar disgust for the organization well up inside, "Did you have family in there?"

Lani paused in her tracks, looking into his eyes with sorrow,"My mother and two sisters. There's no way they lived. It's been years. And the planet was filled with fatal poisons. Even if they could be reversed, the Cerberus guys wouldn't have helped them. There's always more colonies to use."

A small growl left Shepard,"No any more. It's bad enough with the Collectors. I spoke with the Illusive Man, made him think that it was for the best if we eliminated Aviation. No guarantee it'll work but I think our chances are good. We'll take them down Lani."

"You have no idea how much it'd mean to me, Thank you Shepard..", She grabbed the rail and bowed her head for a moment.

* * *

Shepard, Garrus, and Jacob had just returned to the Normandy with Jack in tow. He took his helmet off with a deep inhale of relief. '_Convict..Check', _He thought with an eye roll. At least the mission was relatively easy, despite the warden trying to take him as a prisoner and sell him off._  
_

"Welcome to the Normandy, Jack. I'm Miranda Lawson, Shepard's Second-in-Command. On this ship, we follow orders",the Cerberus agent started. Jack , of course, retaliated negatively. Shepard broke in before any fighting could ensue, "Miranda will give you full access to Cerberus data banks."

Jack gave another witty jab at Miranda before they both left, Miranda a little more pissed than when she had entered.  
Shepard sighed before moving to leave, but a metallic voice interrupted his movements.

"Commander Shepard. The Illusive Man wishes to speak to you."

* * *

"Shepard, One of my teams has found a clue as to where Aviation may have went.", As always The Illusive Man sat comfortably in his chair, smoking -yet another- cigarette.

Shepard waited for the information silently, hands on his hips.

"We searched the galaxy for planets with high amounts of poisonous plants on them. It looks as though they settle down on a planet for a year or so. We managed to track them to the Prioxios System, you could have EDI scan the planets to detect the exact planet. And then you are free to stop the facility."

"We'll get there as soon as we can.", Shepard said dutifully, dropping the call once he received a nod in response.

Once he was lifted back up, he left the conference room, headed to the main room of the CIC.

He walked in through the Tech Lab, after stopping by for a brief chat with Mordin and being dismissed by him because of his important project, and walked with purpose toward the Galaxy Map. "You have unread messages at your private terminal, Commander", Kelly reminded him.  
He promptly ignored the comment, telling himself he'd do that when he returned from this mission. Deciding that he should probably recruit at least one more person before taking down Aviation with Lani.

He sighed leaning down again and flicking through recruits. _'Krogan...Still no..Master Thief? Why not.'_

* * *

A/N- Figured 2 chapters to start us off wouldn't hurt. And I hope I'm doing okay. I'm getting better at my chapter lengths, compared to my other stories at least. I really want to work on this one. And maybe even get another story after this one for Mass Effect 3. But In order for me to finish I need some motivation! So, if anyone wants this story to continue , I'm gonna need some brave soul to cheer me on XP And hopefully said soul will read over Chapter 3 for me and help me out...I need a Beta-reader3 Please Review or Message me if you're interested or have anything to say.

-TS


	3. Perfect Soldier

Kasumi had been easy enough to recruit, although he had looked a little strange talking to an advertisement on the Citadel. Then of course she had a mission she wanted done as well, just one more thing no one had told him about. And somehow Shepard ended up in a shuttle, in a formal suit, on his way to crash Donovan Hock's party.

It wasn't incredibly difficult if you looked past getting shot at by a gunship. All for a grey-box full of Kasumi's deceased boyfriend's memories and such. But obviously they were important to his new team mate, so he told her to keep them, despite the warning not to.

Now that Kasumi was on his team and loyal to him, a nice feeling actually, Shepard headed down to Engineering, not bothering to change out of his suit. He hadn't had time to talk to Lani yet and he had a feeling she'd want to start her mission as soon as possible.

He headed through the familiar doors to get to the main core, once more going past Donnelly and Daniels, finding the raven-haired girl at the main console. _'Well we haven't crashed or exploded yet'_,Shepard thought with an amused shake of his head.

He tried to get to her as quietly as possible, hoping to get a peek at what she was doing to the Normandy, but she turned almost as if she sensed him coming near, "Shepard. I met your new recruit, Kasumi. She's actually pretty cool. I'd love to get to know her better."

She gave a soft smile, she seemed like someone who would put people she cared about before anything else, something Shepard found very noble in a Conrad, a friend, or something more. He couldn't deny any feeling he got around Lani, there was something about her that made his heart beat faster. Not in a bad way like when a husk jumps out when you're turning a corner, but in a good, jittery feeling kind of way.

He knew that he had a lot to deal with recruiting, loyalty, and stopping the Collectors, but it was now or never, they could all be dead in a week's time.  
He broke out of his thoughts when he realized those ice blue eyes were on him, concern etched in her face. He chuckled deeply, "I think you two would get along great, but in the mean time, the Illusive Man gave me a lead as to where Aviation might have gone."

The girl gasped, then smiled brightly, resting a hand on the Commander's shoulder,"Thank you so much for this Shepard, I can't believe after all these years it's finally going to be over", As she finished her eyes dropped to the floor thoughtfully.

A dark blonde eyebrow quirked upwards,"You sound as though you didn't think I'd help."

Lani cleared her throat and removed her hand,"I had my doubts. I thought you'd be too busy, what with the Collector attacks and trying to get more people for the mission. My needs seemed pale in comparison."

"You deserve this. I wouldn't let any of my team down, especially you. We'll take down that facility and you'll never have to worry about them again.", Shepard said, looking out to the giant sphere of blue energy that was the drive core.

She seemed shocked at the complete devotion to take care of his people, looking back down at the console,"I...Thank you ,Shepard. I really appreciate this."

* * *

Shepard went up to the CIC just walking through the door when the usual message reminder came from Kelly. He checked those which was just a message from the Illusive Man that gave him the system name again for Aviation. He left his terminal, and made a beeline for Kelly.

"Leilani is doing wonders for the Normandy and for the crew as well, I'm glad she's apart of our team now."

Shepard crossed his arms and leaned back to the heels of his feet,"Any idea what she's been working on down there?"

Kelly twisted her upper body towards the front of the Normandy,"As far as I know she has increased the speed of the ship by 4.3%. Also enabled us to maneuver more smoothly through any debris field."

Shepard gave an impressed nod,"Is there anything else I should know about the crew?"

The redhead nodded,"Jacob would like to see you in the Armory and Mordin would like to see you in the Tech Lab. Is there anything else, Commander?"

"That'll be all."

"Yes, Commander.", She turned back around to her terminal.

The blonde sighed, climbing to the Galaxy Map. '_Fine. Krogan Warlord. Let's get this over with.'_

* * *

Shepard had EDI call for Garrus and Lani, deciding to give her a break from tampering with his ship and get her out somewhere. Also, he wanted to see what she could do on the battle field.

Shepard stood, hand holding the handle on the ceiling of the shuttle, while Garrus and Lani sat on the bench.

The shuttle pilot dropped them off near a large facility building, loud over voice of a woman yelling at people to get rid of the intruders, which would be us. We all took cover as mercs shot at us. Easily taken out between the three of us. We continued onward shooting our way through the mercs that were sent after us. Eventually we made it to an area with more gun shots, but a Krogan with a mask covering him shot back at the attackers.

After all were gone, Shepard took initiative to talk to the Krogan, who spoke of a glass-mother.

"They're breeding Krogan?", Garrus questioned as the krogan directed them to Okeer, moving aside a large slab of cement out of the way.  
"Humans are slow when large things are in their way." said the bred-krogan and walked away vowing to stay there until called out.

"This Okeer guy sounds a little shifty, don't you think? Making full-grown Krogan's for this chick's use.", Lani said taking out her gun and following Shepard as he ran forward again.

The Commander hummed thoughtfully running up several catwalks to get to the uppermost floor. The lock engaged and they went into the door as it slid open. A krogan stood there, more normal looking than the one they met previously.

"You Okeer?", Shepard questioned, listening to Okeer's droll about Jedore's need for an army of bred Krogan and his perfect Krogan he had made, which was in a tank right next to him. Okeer proposed that they go kill Jedore and he would join, so they ran back down the walks to go get Jedore. Jedore had started to put gases into the lab, but Okeer refused to leave his 'perfect soldier'.

Shepard, Lani, and Garrus took out dozens of mercs and finally getting Jedore, being finished off with Lani's overload.  
They hastily went back up for Okeer, only to find him dead next to his console. Shepard typed some keys on said console, playing a message of Okeer's last wish before dying, to take his perfect soldier to defeat the Collectors.

"Joker, we have a package to pick up. And he's a big one."

* * *

Shepard found himself in the Port Cargo in Engineering, just about to release the krogan from his tank. He shook his head at his reckless behavior, letting the Krogan out. It only took a moment to gain recognition and slam Shepard into the nearest wall, threatening to kill him where he stood.

"I don't take threats lightly", the Commander said. The Krogan turned tables, grumbling about needing a name. Then decided on Grunt, which was said in Okeer's last message. "It has no meaning, it'll do.", Grunt grumbled.

Shepard found himself wondering why one would pick the name Grunt or something like Legacy,but dismissed the thoughts to persuade Grunt to join his cause. Grunt's strive for fighting and violence won over and he agreed.

"I'm glad you could see reason", Shepard said as he lowered the gun he had pointed at Grunt's stomach, which the Krogan took notice to and laughed, approving the gesture.

As Shepard walked away from the Port Cargo room he shook his head, wondering how much more crazy his team was going to get.


	4. Into the System

Leilani leaned against the railing next to the console for the drive core. Her back ached a bit because of the metal bar digging into it but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her omni-tool covered her arm, casting an orange glow around it. The screen was up in the air and she began to scan through passwords. The Cerberus network should have each and every dirty little secret for nearly everyone they came into contact with.

Surely, she could have just asked Shepard for access or Jack to give her the information she wanted, but really she didn't know what she wanted to find exactly, or if it would even have anything it wanted, so she didn't want to look stupid.

And frankly Jack scared her a bit.

She sighed as the passwords continued to list on the screen, obviously Cerberus thought this though, maybe she should just ask Shepard the codes.  
_'Oh, wait. He's gone off to get that Justicar. Damn.'_, She thought, feeling a twinge of jealousy that he hadn't brought her along, but rather Garrus and Miranda. Lani had no problem with Garrus, he was a good man, and a damn good soldier. But with Miranda and her perfect genetics , she didn't stand a chance with Shepard.

It was true she had felt a certain something when the Commander was around, but her 'crush' was nonsense. She didn't even know his first name. And what if he was being controlled by the Illusive Man? He was rebuilt by them. Besides, he would never turn to her. Not when he had Jack, Kasumi, Kelly, Miranda, or any other woman on the ship. She's just a girl who lost her family and was now chasing down the people who had done it rather pathetically. She couldn't even find them on her own.

She felt a little guilty taking up Shepard's important time with her silly grudge and for her unreasonable jealousy over something that wasn't hers to have.  
Lani nearly fell off the railing when the small beep sounded from her omni-tool.

**_Access__ Granted_**

She gave a little smirk as she started to sift through files, opting to pull up the Normandy crew's folder.  
_Kelly Chambers  
Karin Chakwas  
Jeff Moreau_

She started to sneer as she scrolled through several names of people she didn't even recognize. But that soon changed when Lani found what she secretly desired.

_John Shepard_

Gulping she glanced around making sure no engineers were watching her. They were both at their respective consoles, working as usual. She inhaled deeply and selected Shepard's name, causing multiple documents pop up. Reports of his actions on Virmire, saving the Citadel, saving the Council, Rachni Queen, being spaced off the Normandy SR-1, a list of nearly every single man and woman he was in charge of, every current mission he had been on, and so much more.

She had no interests in what he had done, most of it was common knowledge, with the exception of recent events since 90% of the galaxy believed him to be dead. She left the files of missions and such. Looking for the more personal information. She knew that it was an invasion of his privacy and she did feel a little wrong for prying, but really was she supposed to follow this man to death while knowing nothing more than what he had done. She needed to know who this Commander was before he was a Commander.

_'John Shepard,Born April 11th, 2154. First human spectre, a colonist, War Hero. Figures. Adept. Alliance registered him as Killed in Action two years ago.'_

She continued to sort through his past, learning about him joining the Alliance and his rise to where he is now. She also took time to go through a few others, curiosity getting the best of her. She took a look at Mordin's , Jacob's, Miranda's, and Jack's. She either didn't care or respected the others too much to look through theirs. Not that she didn't respect the ones that she had looked through, she just wondered about them too much to resist.

She held her breath as she moved her fingers deftly over the holographic keyboard that appeared over her lower arm typing in _Aviation._

One document popped up, only stating the supposed job they do, testing poisons and other essences from plants. Nothing about the hundreds of people they may have killed or made mentally unstable. She growled in frustration, bringing down her omni-tool all together.

Just as she was about to turn back to the Drive core's console, EDI's voice came from the speakers,"Commander Shepard has requested your presence in the Hangar."

Lani gave a jerky nod, turning on her heel and leaving the core. She got into the elevator and took it one floor down to the Hangar.  
The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open, revealing the Hangar with a few shuttles around the room, Shepard standing next to one of them with Kasumi there as well.

The raven stopped when she was with the group,"You asked for me Shepard?"

He nodded and ducked into the shuttle, Kasumi following suit. Lani raised an eyebrow, but followed the two. Kasumi sat down on the bench and Lani decided to stand next to Shepard, questioning him silently with her eyes.

He seemed to understand,"We're in the Prioxios System. I've had EDI scan the planets in the system. If she's right we should be heading to the planet Kulea, Aviation's new base."

She was suddenly hit with the nerves of a scared little girl, staring into the unforgiving eyes of the Cerberus Scientists. They would ruthlessly shove syringes filled with vibrant colors into her body and study the effects it made. She had watched as people around her, people she had grown up with, died or went insane.

She swallowed the bile that rose up into her throat and squeezed her eyes closed tight.

"Don't worry, Lani. We are going to find these guys and stop them. They can't hurt anyone anymore.", Shepard leaned forward, placing his left hand on her right shoulder.

She took a deep breath, reopening her blue eyes, and nod strongly.

"You're right"


End file.
